


Waiting Up

by disco-mouse (swamp_mouse)



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: M/M, Thorki - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swamp_mouse/pseuds/disco-mouse





	Waiting Up

  
  
For more info this can also be found on [tumblr](http://www.deviantart.com/users/outgoing?http://elanandrafa.tumblr.com/post/26788554602/thori-waiting-up), [deviantart](http://disco-mouse.deviantart.com/art/Waiting-up-313444386), and [livejournal](http://disco-mouse.livejournal.com/8707.html)


End file.
